LCPD (IV
Полицейский департамент Либерти-Сити '''( ) — полицейский департамент Либерти-Сити, во вселенной HD. Основан на . Описание В полицейском департаменте Либерти-Сити насчитывается около 40.000 полицейских, каждый из которых выполняет множество различных ролей, но большинство выполняет главную роль, это «пешее патрулирование» по всему Либерти-Сити. Они «правят» городом, то есть они являются единственной правоохранительной организацией во всем городе, несмотря на то, что там есть ФБР и NOOSE, хотя последние считаются вспомогательными организациями. Департамент организован в различные службы и отделы, к ним относятся: служба патрулирования автомагистралей, служба воздушной поддержки, отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью и отдел по борьбе с преступностью, служба патрулирования портов и служба патрулирования учебных заведений. Служба воздушной поддержки (основана в 2001 году), имеет парк вертолётов Maverick, находящихся на постоянном патрулировании. Воздушная поддержка может быть вызвана из одного с четырех полицейских участков. Эти вертолёты часто можно увидеть в небе над Либерти-Сити, чаще всего в паре с Annihilator во время патруля над основными мостами. Служба патрулирования учебных заведений, имеет специальных офицеров, которые находятся в Варсити-Хайтс и университете Веспуччи. Они патрулируют и пресекают какое-либо правонарушение, типичное для студентов, такое как употребление алкоголя, наркотиков, драка или нарушение общественного порядка. Однако, если игрок совершает преступление в непосредственной близости, эти офицеры потребуют подкрепления, но будут пытаться арестовать или убить его. Полицейский департамент известен своими очень агрессивными методами в пресечении преступности. Например, в случае обнаружения преступника офицеры немедленно попытаются его арестовать или убить, если преступник находится в машине, то офицеры будут подрезать или пытаться сталкивать с дороги, и т.д. В случае если сил полицейского департамента недостаточно или преступление несет тяжкий характер, подключаются силы ФБР и NOOSE, которые также чрезвычайно агрессивны. Иногда для подавления преступных намерений, патрульные машины будут на 2-3 секунды включать сирену, а патрульные «советовать» не делать глупостей. В отличии от предыдущих игр серии, где офицеры «следили» только за игроком, теперь если гражданское лицо ударит игрока или другого гражданского лица, достанет оружие, совершит ДТП и рядом будет офицер, то нарушителя арестуют и отвезут в участок. Также полицейский департамент проводит активную рекрутинговую кампанию с плакатами и рекламными щитами, с призывом «Присоединяйтесь к LCPD'» по всему городу. Они также приедут на вызов, если игрок позвонит 911 и нажмет 1, чтобы вызвать полицейский патруль. По приезду один из патруля проверит местность, в то время как другой останется в транспортном средстве, если не произойдет чрезвычайная ситуация. Однако, если ничего не произошло, то офицер вернется в полицейский автомобиль и скажет водителю, что ничего не произошло и патруль уедет. Уровни розыска Структура Руководство Комиссар полиции * Митт Фицсиммонс (2008) Заместитель комиссара полиции * Фрэнсис Макрири Заместитель уполномоченного по связям с общественностью * Том Пирени Агент по борьбе с наркотиками * Альберт Томас Звания * Начальник департамента * Начальник бюро * Помощник начальника * Заместитель начальника * Пресс-секретарь полиции ** Энтони Пиццерелли *Инспектор *Заместитель инспектора *Капитан *Лейтенант ** Лейтенант Монтресс * Сержант * Детектив ** Детектив Мёллер ** Детектив Аткинсон * Офицеры **Офицер Бинт (ранее) (2013) **Офицер Чарли **Офицер Джефф **Офицер Джоуи **Офицер МакКорниш **Офицер Мэтьюз **Офицер Макелтон **Офицер Митч **Офицер О'Тул **Офицер Санчес **Офицер 1214 Список полицейских участков Полицейский департамент Либерти-Сити, большая и хорошо организованная структура, в каждом боро есть несколько участков, а в итоге 13 участков по всему Либерти-Сити. Появления в миссиях Grand Theft Auto IV *Easy Fare *Jamaican Heat *Crime and Punishment *Rigged to Blow (GTA IV) *Russian Revolution *Street Sweeper *Blow Your Cover *The Snow Storm *Three Leaf Clover *Actions Speak Louder than Words *Final Interview (опционально) *Holland Nights *Portrait of a Killer *Late Checkout *Smackdown (GTA IV) *Tunnel of Death *A Revenger's Tragedy *Out of Commission The Lost and Damned *It's War *Action/Reaction *This Shit's Cursed The Ballad of Gay Tony *Boulevard Baby *Clocking Off *No. 3 Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Pursuit Farce *Tricks of the Triad *Natural Burn Killer *Flatliner *Raw Deal *The Tow Job *Trail Blazer *Copter Carnage *Dragon Haul Z *The Offshore Offload *One Shot, One Kill *Torpedo Run *Evidence Dash *Salt in the Wound Галерея HoveBeachpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Хоув-Бич EastIslandCitypolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Ист-Айленд-Сити FIApolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Международный аэропорт имени Фрэнсиса вселенной HD Fortsidepolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Фортсайд NorthernGardenspolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Северные сады Suffolkpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Саффолк LowerEastonpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Нижний Истон StarJunctionpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Треугольник/Звёздный проспект Westminsterpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Вестминстер SouthSlopespolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Южные склоны MiddleParkEastpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Восточный Миддл-Парк VarsityHeightspolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Варсити-Хайтс EastHollandpolicedepartment-GTA4-exterior.jpg|Восточная Голландия Оснащение Транспортные средства В Grand Theft Auto IV сотрудники полицейского департамента обычно ездят и патрулируют на Police Patrol или Police Cruiser. Воздушное пространство патрулируют Police Maverick и он присоединяется к преследованию, если у игрока трёхзвёздочный уровень розыска. Annihilator будет помогать, если у игрока 5 или 6 звёзд розыска. На водном пространстве патрулируют Police Predator и будут преследовать, если у игрока трёхзвёздочный уровень розыска. В Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, сотрудники полицейского департамента ездят только на Police Patrol. На водном пространстве патрулируют Coast Guard Launch и будут преследовать, если у игрока трёхзвёздочный уровень розыска. The Ballad of Gay Tony включает в себя еще два транспортных средства полицейского департамента, Police Buffalo (названный «''Police Cruiser» в игре) и Police Bike. Ни один из автомобилей не используется офицерами полицейского департамента, и они доступны только в мультиплеере. Третий полицейский автомобиль Police Stinger, на нём нет стандартной полицейской раскраски, но на нём присутствует логотип LCPD, и он также не используется в одиночной игре. Следует отметить, что впервые в этой серии сотрудники полицейского департамента могут использовать гражданские транспортные средства, если рядом нету полицейских машин. При необходимости офицер будет использовать любой автомобиль независимо от его производительности или скорости. Это означает, что если игрок входит в охраняемые районы, такие как ВПП международного аэропорта Фрэнсис, они могут оказаться преследуемыми офицером на Ripley или Airtug, что выглядит слегка смешно. PoliceCruiser-GTAIV-front.png|Police Cruiser PolicePatrol-GTAIV-front.png|Police Patrol PoliceCruiser3-TBoGT-front.png|Police Buffalo (TBoGT) PoliceBike-TBoGT-front.png|Police Bike (The Ballad of Gay Tony) PoliceStinger-TBoGT-front.png|Police Stinger (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Predator-GTAIV-front.png|Police Predator PoliceStockade-GTAIV-front.png|Police Stockade PoliceMaverick-GTAIV-front.png|Maverick PolicePatrol-GTACW.png|Police Patrol (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) CoastGuardLaunch-GTACW.png|Coast Guard Launch (Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars) LCPD_2008.jpg|Полицейские машины и взрывающийся NOOSE Annihilator Вертолёт_копов.jpg|Вертолёт в GTA: CW (вероятно, Maverick) Оружие Pistol-GTA4.png| PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png| CombatShotgun-GTA4.png| CarbineRifle-GTA4.png| AdvancedMG-TBOGT.png|Только в The Ballad of Gay Tony CombatRifle-GTA4.png| Униформа LCPD-GTA4-fatcops.jpg|Виды униформы (офицеры с избыточным весом) LCPD-GTA4-fitcops.jpg|Види униформы (офицеры с обычным телосложением) LCPD-GTAIV-FemaleOfficer.jpg|Женщины-полицейские (Кадр с первого трейлера) Полицейские_CW.jpg|Полицейские в GTA: CW Веб-сайт В игровом интернете есть официальный сайт LCPD, на который можно зайти, набрав в адресной строке Libertycitypolice.com. На веб-сайте есть секретная кнопка в виде замка внизу страницы, при нажатии которой, игрок получит доступ к базе данных LCPD, в которой содержатся профили всех персонажей в игре. Несмотря на предупреждение о том что базой данных могут пользоваться только офицеры, у игрока нет каких-либо ограничений по входу и использованию этой базы. LCPD также создали сайт Littlelacysurprisepageant.com, используемый для поимки людей, пытающихся получить доступ к детской порнографии. Если игрок посетит этот веб-сайт, сразу же получит пятизвездочный уровень розыска. Логотип Логотип основан на логотипе , и показывает жестокость полиции. В середине логотипа показаны два полицейских с дубинками, которые тащат человека. Ниже весы справедливости взвешивают чашку кофе и пончик. Полицейские в Олдерни носят эмблему на своих рукавах, как и NJSP, однако их транспортные средства используют логотип LCPD. en:Liberty City Police Department (HD Universe) de:Liberty City Police Department (IV) es:Departamento de policía de Liberty City fr:Liberty City Police Department (ère GTA IV) it:Liberty City Police Department nl:Liberty City Police Department no:LCPD I GTA 4 era pl:Liberty City Police Department (uniwersum HD) pt:LCPD (IV) fi:LCPD sv:Liberty City Police Department Категория:Полиция Категория:Правоохранительные органы Категория:Полицейские участки